


A birthday to Remember

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 20 Minutes Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Soft Kisses, Soft boys are soft, just tenderness, not beta we die like Renfri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Geralt hasn't told Jaskier that it is his birthday but his bard knows anyway
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	A birthday to Remember

The thing was that Jaskier was way smarter than most people gave him credit for. He knew the day must be somewhere in late spring, yet the exact date was still a mystery to him. It had taken him years to gain the information, listening in on conversations between Eskel, Lambert and Vesemir. Reading records in the Witchers library and bribing Ciri with Fruit Tarts to ask the right questions, but now he was almost certain that Geralts birthday must be somewhere this week.

Usually, he wasn’t with the Witcher at this time of the year, Geralt had made sure to be on his own for the last 20 something years but this year Jaskier wanted to make sure they would be together, so he could show his Witcher that he cared.

He knew he needed to be careful and not overdo the celebration or overwhelm Geralt. This thing between them was still new, still fickle and Jaskier didn’t want to risk it in any way. He was well aware that Geralt did his best to show his affections, brushing his hand in passing, leaning in to smile at him, letting him ride Roach and many other small gestures.

Once they had both understood that they spoke different love languages and actually talked it out, well Jaskier talked, Geralt had grunted and kissed him, and things had changed between them.

Now for an outsider, the Witcher behaved like on any other day but Jaskier could sense the small nervousness in his partner and he knew for sure that today was Geralts birthday. The Witcher would give him small glances every now and then, looking like he waited for something but not saying a single word.

Jaskier was amused, Geralt hadn’t even told him about his birthday and yet the Witcher hoped for some form of recognition. Whoever made up the rumours that Witchers didn’t feel was full of horseshit.

His plan set in motion when Geralt told him he would go to the market to get the supplies for the next part of their journey and to the Witchers surprise Jaskier did not insist to accompany him.

As soon as Geralt had gotten out of the door Jaskier started to work. He had talked about his plans with the Innkeeper, who was happy to help since Geralt had saved her son from Drowners the year before.

Thankfully Geralt took his time and he finished with his plans before the Witcher made his way back.

Geralt was in an even sourer mood than usual and he was mad at himself for it. It wasn’t Jaskiers fault that he treated this day like any other, the bard didn’t even know it was a special day. The only one he was mad at was himself, for even caring in the first place. Any other year he had made sure he was out on a hunt and far away from his bard but now that they were together he wished for…something. Just a small acknowledgement from his partner would be nice but he knew it was too much to hope for.

He took his time at the market, trying to get rid of his bitterness and sour mood, gods forbid he would let it out at Jaskier. When he felt calmer and a bit better he finally made his way back to their room.

In his almost 90 years of life, he had never found himself speechless of frozen in shock but now he was both of those things. The room was adorned with dozens of candles, a vase with white roses on the table, next to a bottle of Est Est and a deliciously smelling meat pie. Jaskier smiled at him with bright blue eyes full of love and Geralt swallowed the big knot in his throat down.

“What is all this?”

Sheepishly Jaskier looked to the side, a soft smile on his lips, taking his hands carefully into his.

“It’s for your birthday Geralt! I…did I get the date right?”

Geralt blinked very slowly, his hands shaking slightly in Jaskiers and he was only shocked back into motion when he saw Jaskiers gaze turn sad. As quick as he could he pulled the bard into a warm hug, pushing his nose to the crook of his neck and pressing a small kiss into the warm skin.

“Jaskier…” Geralts voice was deep but soft and he tried to converse all his gratitude and love with the single use of his lovers' name.

Thankfully Jaskier was well versed in Witcher speech and smiled happily. “Come on then, before the Pie gets cold!”

He let himself be dragged to the small table and be served steaming pie and a glass of wine. It took them a long time to eat since Geralt refused to let go of Jaskiers hand the whole time. The Witcher had never felt this way before and he struggled how to properly converse his feelings. “Jaskier…I….”

He grunted in frustration but Jaskier just pressed a soft kiss to his hand and smiled in understanding.

They finished their food and then Jaskier pushed a small parcel into his hands, grinning happily. “What is that?”

Snorting the bard shook his head. “You do understand that birthdays require gifts, yeah?”

Geralt stared in confusion. “I thought the pie and wine…?”

Jaskier eyes turned sad for a second and Geralt continued. “I just…never have gotten a gift before…”

With a quick movement, Jaskier got up and climbed into Geralts lap, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. “I love you Geralt. I promise I will get you something every year as long as I’m with you.”

“Jaskier…I…” He swallowed. “Thank you.” The Witcher allowed himself a real smile before carefully unwrapping his present.

Jaskier had gotten him the expansive sword oil he wanted to buy for a while now and he felt overwhelmed. He put the flask onto the table and pulled Jaskier closer for a soft kiss.

“Do you like it?”

“I…I love it…I love…” Geralt pressed his lips together unsure how to get the words out of him.

Jaskiers bright laughter filled the room and Geralt kissed him once more.

“I am glad, I am sure to get you something even better next year.

Geralt nodded in response while thinking that there was no need. The best thing he could ever wish for was already in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> It is Henry Cavill's birthday today So I thought Geralt should have one too^^


End file.
